Battle of New Dogger Bank
The Battle of New Dogger Bank was a major naval engagement which took place over the course of five days in Gilpin County between the 6th and the 11th of November, 6801. The battle took place at a small, uninhabited star system dubbed DGR-19003 in Gilpin County, with the Renegade 1214th and 3099th Battleship Groups facing the might of the TOG Navy. The battle was named after the Terran "wet navy" Battle of Dogger Bank of 1915 AD. DGR-19003 is a system that lies directly in the path between two major systems, requiring ships to exit T-space in order to make course adjustments before continuing on to their destination; for this reason, it was known as "New Dogger Bank", due to its functional similarity to Dogger Bank of Terra; a massive underwater sand bank under the North Sea. New Dogger Bank showed that massive ship confrontations would not alter the course of the war. It also indicated that a battleship is best suited for defensive operations and that deep-penetration raids are not its forte. After this battle, both sides reevaluated their ships' dispositions, consigning many battleships and battleship-class secondary vessels to a system-defense role. Admiral Karol Ann Kruger of the Commonwealth Royal Navy was the highest-ranking Commonwealth officer killed in the battle. Resources (WiP) * Colossus-class Battleship :...a total of five Colossus Class battleships were lost, more than any other class in the engagement. Before these ships fell, however, they accounted for a tonnage ratio of destruction of nearly three to one. * Iron Duke-class Battleship :The Battle of New Dogger Bank took place on November 6, 6801, at a small, uninhabited star system dubbed DGR-19003 in Gilpin County. It was a massive battle by modem standards, with over 14 battle squadrons directly or indirectly involved on either side. While both sides left the field with bloodied noses, the Iron Duke Class proved itself. :With ten Iron Dukes leading the Renegade 1214th and 3099th Battleship Groups, all but three survived the five-day battle and remain operational. They accounted for the destruction of nearly six times their mass, some of the most impressive figures from the battle. :New Dogger Bank showed that massive ship confrontations would not alter the course of the war. It also indicated that a battleship is best suited for defensive operations and that deep-penetration raids are not its forte. After this battle, both sides reevaluated their ships' dispositions, consigning more Iron Dukes to a system-defense role. *Kruger-class destroyer :The Kruger Class destroyer is named for Admiral Karol Ann Kruger of the Commonwealth Royal Navy. She is remembered for her ability to use speed in combat and for her surprise attacks on TOG in the late 6700s. The ship design was originally commissioned under the original title of the Aragon Class in 6781, but it was renamed after the Admiral's untimely demise at the Battle of New Dogger Bank in 6801. *Potemkin-class destroyer :The Princess Patrice is one of the best-known Potemkin Class destroyers in service. Attached to the Renegade 5077th Squadron, this ship rammed a TOG Hipper Class frigate at the Battle of New Dogger Bank, forcing the larger ship to withdraw. The bold actions of "The Princess P" earned her crack crew a reputation for taking daring and incalculable risks in combat. *Derfflinger-class destroyer :The most widely known ship of the class is the Dark Wind. At the height of the five-day Battle of New Dogger Bank, the ship broke from standard column formation and rushed the Renegade/Commonwealth battle line. With support from five other destroyers, the Dark Wind crippled the Commonwealth cruiser RNS Heartland and destroyed two corvettes. Category:A to Z Index Category:Naval Category:Battles